Harry looked up from his bottle of butterbeer
by LeiFreezeFire
Summary: Who am I? Where am I going? Where have I been? Where am I? What's happiness? Harry's had a blank out he can't remember anything, the voice of a sweet girl is the only thing that can arouse him from his stupor.


Harry stared up from his bottle of butterbeer, patting his hood on the back with his free hand and looked around, to his right, a gang of what looked like recent Hogwarts graduates, to his left, three people, two men and a women, all bent low over a piece of parchment. Looking back down at his lowly bottle he started to wonder where he was and even who he was. Mentally he scorned himself for forgetting everything that had happened before him, all he knew was that he had been wandering for five years, after recovering from a black out he remembered small things like the wizarding world, Hogwarts and Voldemort but that was all, his head was empty, his bottle was empty and inside he was empty. Long ago he'd forgotten happiness, long ago he'd forgotten kindness, but above all long ago he'd forgotten the meaning of life, what it was like to have friends, to have people around you the knew you let alone loved and cared for you. Right now he was a mess, a total and utter mess life was not worth living, to be honest he would like to have put an end to it, but curiosity saved him, he wanted to know about his past what had happened before the black out and more so he wanted to know who he was. Slowly he dragged himself up and went over to the bar where only one other person sat, 'another butterbeer' he managed to grumble when asked what he wished for. 'Tough time' asked the man sitting on a ragged stool next to the counter. 'I have no idea' Harry replied ' Huh' the man inquired ' I blanked out five years ago' Harry explained 'can't remember anything, where I come from, what I did before, I don't even know my own name, nothing, the only things I remotely remember are the wizarding world, Voldemort, Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore, anything else and I'm blank' 'Whoa, that's tough' 'Yeah, just out of interest, where am I?' 'The Thestral' 'Arhhhhhh' ' You'll be staying for Cha-Cha's show won't you?' the bar attendant asked handing Harry his butterbeer 'It's going to be a gud'n tonight Cha-Cha is soloing one song' 'Who's Cha-Cha?' 'Our Courtesan' 'Sure, why not?' 'Excellent' With that Harry turned and strolled back to his table. He looked around the graduates were still there, however, the two men and women had departed leaving the table for four men and four ladies all it seemed looking anxiously at their watches or whispering to each other. As Harry stared at the group something in the back of his head almost itched, something he should remember but didn't or something. Taking a swig a butterbeer he looked away and back again at the group, one of the men had striking red hair, red and gold robes along with GW written on it in a bold black tread over a scarlet and gold lions head, next to him a witch with identical red hair was wearing the exact same robes with a kind yet determined expression, next to her a black man, with a half afro, his robes were red and gold with a thick black GW over a red and gold lion, next a freckly Irish-sounding man wearing once again identical robes, next to him two twins of what looked like Asian background, with long raven hair flowing down to 'bout their waists and dark-ish skin with GW robes on were talking over a tubby man with a round, kind, red face sporting GW robes to a slightly tanned girl with very dark brown hair cut to her shoulders then flicked out, also in GW robes. Harry sat there the itch in his head growing steadily bigger, it seemed he knew almost every one in the club, on one table a witch with bright bubble- gum pink spiky hair with a T-Shirt telling the legend 'The Weird Sisters' was talking quickly to a dark tall wizard, with a head as bald as an egg and a golden hoop through his ear, and a shorter wizard with half a nose missing and a electric blue eye whizzing around in the front, back, left and right. Just as the group on Harry's left got up to leave a witch with light brown hair clipped up at the back with a strong, black clip, joined them, she was wearing a black mini skirt, a tatty white blouse complete with black stitching with a black tie, most of her face was covered in a black veil, two bright blue eyes glistened out from above the veil, with one heck of a purpose. Listening intently to see if he could hear anything to help him on his way, Harry took a swig of his butterbeer then settled down to drop some eaves. 'Sorry I'm late Tony kept me back, and just warning you I've got to go soon, my show's going to start any moment so what do you want?' The brown-headed witch told the group of magical folk. 'Cha-Cha come back, be a warrior again, what do you say?' The redheaded witch asked. 'Ginny, I turned from the line of Gryffindor Warriors long ago, last time I lost my fiancée, or had you forgotten?' Cha-Cha replied 'Hermione nobody has forgotten Harry' the redheaded wizard, told the girl Ginny had referred to as Cha-Cha but was now being talked as Hermione, in hushed tones whispered. 'For goodness sake Ronald Weasley SHUT UP!!!' the obviously exasperated tanned witch holding Ronald's hand almost screamed in his ear settling instead for an urgent whisper. 'Come on Cha-Cha your public awaits you' a gruff voice of a tall strongly built man with torn clothes said. 'Yeah sure, whatever, I'll you guys after the show' Hermione/Cha-Cha said being lead away to the stage by the tall man. 'That's Tony!!!!!' One of the twins said as soon as they were out of earshot. 'Quiet Parvati, they could still hear you!' her twin told her. Their words however were soon drowned out by the music that had started to play, the curtains took their time but eventually revealed Hermione/Cha-Cha all on her own standing wearing the same clothes he'd seen her wearing a moment before. 'It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide' she started ever so quietly so quietly that the music was almost the only thing anyone could hear. 'I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a gal who makes potions in a travelling show I know it's not much but it's the best I can do' She sung and suddenly it seemed gaining confidence she started again louder and it seemed happier than before, 'My gift is my song and this one's for you' As she sang memories came to Harry. His first year at Hogwarts, saving the Philosopher's Stone, Ron and Hermione. His second year. The chamber of Secrets, saving Ginny. 'And you can tell everybody this is your song' His third year, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew. His fourth year, the goblet of Fire, the Triwizard Tournament, Professor Moody, Cedric's death. 'It may be quite simple but now that it's done' His Fifth year, department of mysteries, the death of Sirius, 12 Grimmauld Place, everything, the reasons for his attempted murder. His sixth year, fighting the death eaters and Voldemort to save his girlfriend, Hermione. 'I hope you don't mind' His seventh year, fighting Voldemort, killing Voldemort, proposing to Hermione, breaking the black veil so that anyone that had ever die through it was restored to their former selves, then the blackout. 'I hope you don't mind that I put down in words' Harry remembered he was Harry James Potter, born on the 30th July, to James Potter and Lily Potter (Evans) 'How wonderful life is while you're in the world' The Gryffindor Warriors, happiness, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnighan, Padma Patil (her kick up about being in Ravenclaw and moved to Gryffindor was legendary), Neville Longbottom. Suddenly Harry started to sing in tune, in rhythm, and in step to Cha-Cha/Hermione 'I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss' Harry sang along with her at first she looked surprised yet quickly understood and rose her voice in duet 'Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on' they were now dancing in step to each other, as soon as she saw Harry could dance like her she nodded, un-clipped the veil from her face, gave it a little wiggle it suddenly turned pink and white, then with a swish of the new veil her out fit changed from a black mini, a bright pink rara, the tatty blouse and tie were replaced with a pink, blue, silver and white horizontally striped halter neck top, her hair cascaded down in gentle waves in a new cinnamon colour to her waist, bright blue eyes were now, bright brown eyes, her general posture was happier, straighter and gleeful. Cha-Cha the courtesan was no more, Hermione Granger stood in her place, Harry gave a joyful grin, he let down his hood whipped of his cloak, and stood in a brilliantly blue suit to match the blue in Hermione's top. Lifting their voices together they danced once more every step getting hotter and hotter people had started to recognise the pair as they danced, but did they care? NO! 'So excuse me forgetting but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world' Drawing closer Hermione's lips touched Harry's and for the first time in half a decade, he was being loved, as the last note struck they drew apart, life was finally worth living, he had Hermione, he had his friends nearby, he even had past Order members and representatives. Harry couldn't help grinning as Ron came and hugged his best friend of twelve years. Just as Ron released him a tap on the shoulder made him turn around, standing in their old Order of the Phoenix robes were, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alistair (mad-eye) Moody, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. The first to do anything was Sirius, A bone-crushing hug that he was only released from, by Professor Dumbledore commenting that he may want to breath. ' Yeah sorry Harry, it's just you've had me worried. Where have you been these past five years?' Sirius asked 'Ummmmmm well you see I blacked out and well I forgot everything, so I've been wondering around, you know.' That was all Harry got to say, sounds of 'welcome back' and 'nice to see you again' all came into effect. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore asked if he would be keeping a special promise that Harry managed to get a word in edge ways. Quickly he grabbed Hermione out of the crowd, and said with more delight than ever, 'The promise is not forgotten and shall be renewed' slipping down on one knee Harry took Hermione hand slipped of the engagement ring he'd given her five years ago, looked up into Hermione's eyes, ' Hermione Serenity Granger, you've been with me through thick and thin, and for the second time, will you please do me the honour of being my wife?' 'Harry James Potter, it is an honour to be able to say to you for the second time, without a weight on my mind or niggle in my conscience, YES I would love to become, Hermione Serenity Potter'  
  
Disclaimer the song's Elton John's and the characters are J.K's 


End file.
